


Painting Love (Kyoya Hibari)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “No, herbivore.”“Come on, Hiba-chan! I’m just trying to make your wife look prettier!”Hibari’s glare darkened, “I said no. Now leave before I bite you to death.”Your eyes narrowed in defiance, “I’m not gonna leave you alone until you agree!”
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Reader
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	Painting Love (Kyoya Hibari)

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Comedy, Slice of Life ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,145 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Hibari ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“No, herbivore.”

“Come on, Hiba-chan! I’m just trying to make your wife look prettier!”

Hibari’s glare darkened, “I said **no**. Now leave before I bite you to death.”

Your eyes narrowed in defiance, “I’m not gonna leave you alone until you agree!”

“Hibari~ Hibari~” Hibird flew down from the reception room window and landed on your shoulder, making Hibari’s steel grey orbs narrow as he glared at his pet, annoyed that he chose the herbivore over his master.

“See? Even Hibird agrees! Come on, Kyoya, what harm will it do? I’m just trying to make your wife look even more beautiful than she already does with a portrait of the cute little Hibird!” Hook, Line, and Sinker!

“Fine, but I will be supervising you to make sure you don’t defile the Namimori name.”

You rolled your eyes and waved him off, muttering a “yeah, yeah” before turning around. This, of course, garnered a glare from the prefect, but you ignored it, deciding that you should get to work on your project if you wanted it finished by tomorrow.

You ended up working all through the night without fail, finishing up just thirty minutes before the sun rose. Hibari had fallen asleep around midnight and was currently leaning up against the tree in front of the wall you had been working on. It was hard to believe that the prefect could look so peaceful in his sleep.

Not wanting to disturb the sleeping demon, you quickly and quietly cleaned up the paint and other assorted items before taking your leave, the little yellow puffball nestled comfortably in your hands. Since Hibird had helped you with your little painting, his feathers had specks of various colored paints dotting them.

“Don’t worry, Hibird. I’ll take good care of you❤~” you said softly, booping his beak lightly as you made your way home. Hibird chirped, nipping your hand affectionately before letting himself get much-needed rest, which he deserved after all of the work he had done.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

You were met with a herd of students in the courtyard when you returned to school, the now clean puffball resting on top of your head. You were surprised to see almost every student of Namimori Middle crowding around to see the painting that you had done on the wall of the school building. Of course, only one person knew that you had been the one to do it.

Pushing past the students, you felt your heart soar in content as you gazed at the portrait with glazed-over eyes. The work had been a reflection of your heart, and seeing the finished masterpiece in the light of day was almost enough to make you cry out in joy. Instead of giving yourself away to the wondering students, you bit your lip and wiped away your teary eyes.

Painted on the wall of the school building, from bottom to top, was a portrait of yourself and Hibari. You were next to him, arms wrapped tightly around his neck as you held your cheek against his own. Hibari was scowling at you, arms crossed and steel orbs narrowed. You had included Hibird, naturally, and he was sitting on Hibari’s shoulder, in between the two of you. You had also painted hearts around the two of you, with cursive words that read, _‘I Love You, Hiba-chan❤~!’_

Next to the pair, was a smaller painting near the bottom of the wall, featuring your friends with the words, _‘Friends like these are extremely rare but last a lifetime,’_ Your friends, who automatically knew that the creative piece had been done by you, came over to you and engulfed you in a tight hug.

“That’s so sweet, Y/N-chan!” Kyoko smiled, hugging you gently before pulling away.

Tsuna nodded in agreement, “I didn’t know you had so much talent, Y/N-chan!”

“Che. It’s not that great.” Gokudera muttered under his breath, cheeks tinted pink as he looked away.

Yamamoto laughed, “It’s amazing!”

“But… what about Hibari-san? Isn’t he… going to be really mad?” Tsuna questioned, his happiness being replaced by nervousness as his deep brown orbs glanced around the group, in search of the demon.

“ _Mad_? That bastard’s going to be furious!” Gokudera snorted, a smirk replacing his frown.

You just shrugged, “He said I could.”

“What?!” the group chorused in shock.

“T-That’s hard to believe… Hibari-san… he loves the school!”

You shrugged again, eyes shifting towards the ground, “Trust me, I’ve noticed.”

Tsuna was about to respond with something comforting, but Hibird cut him off, “Hibari~ Hibari~”

The group froze, watching the bird fly off towards its furious master. You gulped upon seeing the furious and hateful glare he was directing towards you. Without even attempting an excuse, you took off running inside the school, _‘I really screwed up this time!’_

You could hear the prefect’s footsteps behind you, closing in with each and every corner you went around. Your breathing became ragged and your heart constricted painfully as you pushed your sore legs to move faster. _‘Damn, I have no athletic skills what-so-ever, and I really think I can outrun Hibari?’_

You couldn’t take anymore and fell to your knees in the empty hallway, clutching your chest and trying to catch your breath. Your eyes closed tightly, your grip on the shirt tightening as the footsteps of the demon stopped behind you. You knew Hibari probably hated you now and it killed you to know that. You had hopes that the portrait would mean something to him, but you should have known better. “I’m sorry, Hibari! I know I said it would be a small portrait of Hibird, but I -”

Arms encircled you, pulling your body into a warm, inviting chest. You blinked in surprise, looking up at the black-haired prefect. Instead of seeing a glare, his steel orbs were glazed over with something you couldn’t imagine Hibari ever feeling – love.

“H-Hiba-chan…”

“Stupid herbivore,” he muttered, crashing his lips down onto your own, “You could have come up with a better way to tell me than defiling my school.” He let go of you, standing up and pulling out his tonfa, hitting you softly in the head.

“Oww, damn it, Skylark~” you whined, holding your head with a pout, “That hurt!”

He smirked, grabbing your arm and pulling you up off the tiled floor. You blinked, staring at his hand as the male dragged you outside to the wall you had painted on. “As punishment, you’ll be cleaning this off. If I see a single speck of paint, I’ll bite you to death.”

You groaned, sinking to your knees, “I should have known,”

Hibari smirked before walking away, pulling out his phone and looking at the picture he had taken of the painting. A small, almost invisible smile reached his lips as he set the picture as his wallpaper before slipping his phone back into his pocket.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
